Lost & Found
by JibbsGal1
Summary: Things between them didn't end in a way that made sense to Gibbs. He felt the need to confront Jenny - for clarification. But he may end up with more information than he expected.


A/N: I need to work on the next chapter of my other story so I really had no business writing this but oh well here it is. This idea/realization came from a conversation with Prettycrazy about everyone's reaction to finding out about Shannon and Kelly. It's a show tag to Lost & Found.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs waved goodbye to Carson and his parents, pleased to see another family reunited. He glanced up at the catwalk, but Jenny was no longer standing there - gazing lovingly at him. He realized their conversation at her home, when she propositioned him, was in need of a bit more clarification. Truthfully – it was driving him crazy. He took the stairs two at a time and barged into her office. "We need to talk."

Jenny braced herself. Usually when Jethro uttered those words, things became unpleasant - for her at least. Of course, how much worse could they get after she offered herself on a silver platter and he tossed it – and her – away? She knew she should be hurt or angry but she couldn't help it – she wanted him. "Oh?"

He was frustrated, unsure where to begin. Her actions didn't make sense, and he needed things to make sense. "Last night…"

Jenny leaned back in her chair and cringed. _Great. The embarrassment continues._ "What about it?"

He played with the doorknob before he finally shut the door and locked it. "You propositioned me."

"I was there, Jethro. It was mortifying enough the first time. I can do without the instant replay." If she could have sunk any deeper into her chair, she would have.

"What I don't get…." he started, scratching his head, "is why?"

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "And you're one of our top investigators?" She shook her head and sighed. "There are thousands of mysteries in life, Jethro. I can't believe a woman asking you to make love to her should be considered one of them."

He shook his head. "Too easy. You're more complicated than that." Suddenly her words made it into his brain. "Wait. Did you say _make love_?"

She stood up, pushing her chair haphazardly out of the way when she did. She leaned back against her window, wrapping her arms around herself - wanting to be as far away from him as possible. "What did you think I was asking you to do? Cook me breakfast in the morning?"

Gibbs snorted. "Figured it'd be just _sex_ to you."

Her face fell. "Great," she sighed bitterly. "You found a way to make me feel even more humiliated. Congratulations," she said, looking sick to her stomach.

"Why Jen? Why now? Couldn't you have been like this when I got back from Mexico?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Or did you decide you wanted me when you thought you couldn't have me?"

She looked at him - her confusion obvious. "Mexico? I'm not following."

He walked closer to her, not wanting to yell across the room. "I… I _might_ have been more open to your proposition back then. I _missed _you."

Jenny looked at him, too stunned to even breathe. After several moments, she recovered her voice. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He scoffed. "When? Before you threw the fact you were dating my doctor in my face or after you said that I had 'no need to know' for the hundredth time?"

"What?" she asked, incredulous.

He starred daggers at her. "Every time I asked you anything, you said I had 'no need to know' - about the Frog," he reminded, pointedly. "Each time it was like you were physically pushing me away. I thought you wanted me to hate you!"

Jenny leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Oh Jesus, Jethro."

"What?" he asked, his irritation growing with every memory he recalled.

"I was hurt!" she yelled at him. "What'd you expect?"

"Hurt about what?" It wasn't often that Jenny didn't make sense to him but he felt clueless.

Her eyes flared at him. "You had no problem keeping me in the dark about your family. We were in a relationship, for God's sake! You'd told me you loved me in Paris! And now I find out _that_ – it made me feel like I meant nothing to you, that what we'd had… meant nothing."

Gibbs saw the pain in her eyes and scrubbed his hand down his face. "That's not why..." He stopped, realizing his protest sounded hollow even to him.

"So when you wanted to know _my secret_…" she broke off.

He finally understood. "It was your way of lashing out, to make me feel like _I_ didn't matter either."

Jenny quickly wiped away a bit of moisture that was threatening to become a tear. "When you say it, it sounds pretty petty."

He shot her a look as if to say, "Ya think?"

Jenny sighed. "Perhaps it wasn't my finest moment." They looked at each other, and both chuckled. "Yeah, well you made feel like crap. But… I regret that."

He nodded tightly. "Me too. I should have told you."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you. So what now?" she asked, a bit hopeful.

"I don't know, Jen," he drawled, as he glanced at her, eyeing her up and down. When he made his way back to her face, he thought she looked defeated. "Maybe you could ask me that question again."

She was surprised. "You want me to ask you to stay the night again?"

"I'd love to," he answered, attempting his most charming smile.

She smirked. "I didn't ask. I simply _inquired_ if that was the question you wanted me to ask."

"I guess I deserve that." He was disappointed but he liked seeing her smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jen."

"Jethro," she said, surprised. "Can you wait a second?" He turned back around to face her and watched as she picked up the phone, pressing a button. "Melvin?" She turned off her desk lamp. "Just letting you know that you don't have to pick me up tomorrow. I'll have another ride into the office." Gibbs smiled as he reached for her hand. She listened for a second before smiling. "No, I won't tell you who. I'm afraid that information…" she teased, resting her hand on Jethro's chest as she smirked, "is strictly need to know."


End file.
